helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Girls Story
Girls Story is a Fantasy Link Division girl group. It was formed on January 27, 2018 with 12 members. It is a generational group. Current Members Former Members Member Tenure # Choi Eunsuh, Brynn Aoyama, Mishima Misaki, Mitsubashi Nana, Tamanega Reina, Park Minji, Ahn Nahyun, Sawano Ada, Uchikura Yume, Yoon Nayoung, Jang Youngmi are at: January 27, 2018 - Present # Song Hayoung is at: 1 Year, 10 Months, 19 Days History 2018: Formation On January 27, the unit was formed. More information regarding the group leaders, group positions and member colours will be revealed sometime in February, along with the groups indie single. The starting line up was made with 12 members, they are Choi Eunsuh, Brynn Aoyama, Mishima Misaki, Mitsubashi Nana, Tamanega Reina, Park Minji, Ahn Nahyun, Song Hayoung, Sawano Ada, Uchikura Yume, Yoon Nayoung, Jang Youngmi On January 31, more information about the group was revealed. Girls will be added to the line-up to make the group 12 members before their official major debut. On February 11, the girls member colours were revealed. On February 19, it was announced that the group will release their debut single in April. Along with that, Choi Eunsuh was announced as the groups leader and their member positions were also revealed. On April 1, they announced the remaining singles for 2018, the reason for this was because they want to continue to build up the expectations for the group to have a higher standard in performance. They also revealed that they won't be adding the groups second generation until late 2019. On April 28, Song Hayoung announced that she would be entering a hiatus due to a back injury that she has had since she was young. She'll return for group promotions in late September as she will be heading back to South Korea to rest until then. Because of this, Hayoung won't be shown in the groups upcoming August single, but her voice will be heard as she had recorded her parts of the song. More infrmation regarding this will be issued in September. On May 1, Choi Eunsuh announced that they would be having a mini concert on May 5 and May 6. On May 5, on the opening day of their mini concert, Choi Eunsuh announced that all the members who are in the training programs will be graduating from the training programs on June 1. On June 1, all the members graduated from their training programs. On September 24, it was announced that Song Hayoung would be returing to the group after her brief hiatus which had started in late April. She appared with the group for a fanmeet in regards to their October single. On November 27, it was announced that Song Hayoung would be graduating near the end of 2019. She had stated that she filed in that she wanted to graduate because of not only her growing back issues but she feels like she can't properly be a member of Girls Story in her condition. More information regarding her gradaution will be revealed in May of 2019. 2019 On April 5, Choi Eunsuh announced that they would be adding a second generation sometime in the summer/fall. On May 18, Mishima Misaki announced that she would be graduating from the group in the spring of 2020. On December 15, Song Hayoung graduated from the group. 2020 On February 6, it was announced that Uchikura Yume will be graduating from the group at the end of the year. She has decided to graduate and to restart as a trainee. Discography Studio Albums Mini Albums Repackaged Albums Singles Single Count Concerts Headlining Tours # - 2019.06.30 Girls Story 2019 Haru Concert Tour ~Boom Boom Boom~ # - 2019.12.15 Girls Story 2019 Aki Concert Tour ~Wow Wow Wow~ Final Song Hayoung Sotsugyou Special # - 2020.05.17 Girls Story 2020 Haru Concert Tour ~Zoom Zoom Zoom~ Final Mishima Misaki Sotsugyou Special Mini Concerts # - 2018.05.06 Girls Story 5Gatsu THE 1st MEET UP # - 2018.11.10 Girls Story 11Gatsu THE 2nd MEET UP # - 2019.08.31 Girls Story 8Gatsu THE 3rd MEET UP Events 1st Generation Events * 2019.01.27 Girls Story 1st Gen 1st Birthday Event * 2020.01.27 Girls Story 1st Gen 2nd Birthday Event Line Ups Trivia * Members that had particpated in other auditions prior to joining Girls Story **Mishima Misaki, Mitsubishi Nana, Tamanega Reina, Park Minji, Yoon Nayoung, and Jang Youngmi all participated in Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre. * Members that were part of different entertainment companies: ** Choi Eunsuh: was part of YG Entertainment for several years and was a candidate for BLACK PINK but did not debut. ** Tamanega Reina: part of iDOL STREET, and was a candidate for GEM, but failed to make it into the group. ** Park Minji: was part of WM Entertainment, and was preparing to debut with Oh My Girl, but withdrew from the group shortly before their debut. ** Yoon Nayoung: was a part of WM Entertainment. ** Jang Youngmi: was part of YG Entertainment.